The present invention relates to a handle for bags, suitcases and the like luggage containment means.
It is known that several kinds of bag, suitcase and the like have a handle constituted by a curved grip element which is articulated to the bag, at its opposite ends, by means of appropriate hinges. These hinges allow the handle to swing about an axis that lies along the handle median longitudinal plane.
In known bags, the hinge parts of the handle are generally visible. This is not always desirable from an aesthetic viewpoint and furthermore requires particular care in the machining of said hinge parts, which are often made of metal.